Absolute
by alicia232
Summary: Draco, now in his seventh and final year at hogwarts, has found himself in a bit of a love triangle between two girls. He must deal with this, amongst his fathers death, among other -rumors- Plz R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Um, yeah. I do not own Harry Potter, or its related names. They belong to J.K. Rowling and/or but not limited to Scholastic Book Publishing. Don't sue me. I'm just a fan.

I do own the characters of Mariena Silver, Tobias Hill and Alicia Lao. The character of Belle Gratio Belongs to Lora, you know who you are. Sorry If I get the portrayal of her wrong. SO sorry *bows* So yeah. If you like it, e-mail me, If you don't, then leave. J/k if you're gonna e-mail me, no flames please. Constructive criticism. ^^ Btw, my e-mail hell_engel_86@yahoo.com

Peace - Ali

Chapter 1 - Finding Out

The night was dark, except for the light of the moon, which shone through an open window in a dark castle. 

The wind rustled through the almost leafless trees, making only a slight crunching noise.

An owl hooted and landed on the open windowsill. No one in the dark room stirred, and the night remained quiet. The owl, which seemed to have an almost human mind, seemed quite annoyed by this. The owl stretched its great wings and hopped off the windowsill onto a wooden night stand. The owl almost seemed to smile, if such a thing were possible with owls, and hooted again, slightly louder than the last.

The boy, to whom the night stand belonged, jumped up, along with another boy, who had the bed to the right of the owl and its new perch. The boy's arms began to flail, almost knocking the owl off its perch. The owl seemed to become aggravated and dropped a small package in the boy's lap and flew out the window. 

"Draco? What could _possibly_ be so important that it couldn't wait until the regular mail delivery?" The other boy asked, half asleep. 

The other boy, Draco, shrugged. He was thinking the same thing himself.

He picked up the thing the owl had dropped in his lap. It was a letter, with his family's seal on it. _Great, what does father want now?_ He thought to himself. He shrugged and stuck his thumb between the seal and the parchment tearing them apart and began to read the letter. 

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We regret to inform you that at 10:23 on Tuesday the 4th, your father died.

He was ill with an unknown disease which neither the Wizarding world, nor the Muggle world could cure. 

Before your fathers death, he made out a will and testament, and you and your sister will each receive an official copy soon, to claim yours.

Again, we are truly sorry for your loss.

Jed Rupert, 

Center for unknown disease. 

Draco stared. His father…dead? This _had_ to be someone's idea of a joke. He looked back down at the parchment. _My sister? I do not _have_ a sister… _A look of puzzlement plagued his face, but the heavy weight of fatigue was more. He tucked the parchment under his pillow. Perhaps his mind would be right in the morning.

* * *

Draco arose with a jerk. His head immediately filled with the information he received during the night. Was it true? It had to be. He lifted his pillow. There lied the parchment, folded and slept on. He let out a silent scream, and knew his father was really dead. He sunk back into his bed, and sat there. He remained glued to his spot, not moving until someone pounded on his door.

"DRACO GET OUT OF BED NOW!" Draco recognized the voice. It was Tobias, who then threw the door open. "Look at the time! We _do_ have a match today, or did you forget?" Tobias was already dressed in his emerald robes and was tossing Draco his. "Bloody hell, what were you doing in here?" 

Draco shrugged, guessing he was referring to the mess created in the night by him and the owl. He pulled on his robes and Tobias tossed him his broom. 

They ran through the halls and through the team room and caught up with the rest of the team just as they were flying onto the pitch. Tobias and Draco followed suit and flew into the air joining the rest of the team.

"Keep your head in the game this time Malfoy!" One of his team members yelled back at him.

Madam Hooch stepped under the teams "I want a clean game boys and girls!" She shouted over the roar of the masses. She seemed to be talking specifically to Slytherin. She then released the balls and Draco shot up, eyes darting for the snitch.

The game in its entirety, lasted about 45 minutes, Slytherin coming out victorious over Ravenclaw.

Draco awoke in the hospital wing, tremendous pain in his side, making it painful to breathe. He looked around, the hospital was dark, no other patients. He guessed it was about dinner time. He jumped out of the bed just as madam Pomfry arrived. 

"Good, good, you are awake. Well, no broken bones, I guess you may go." She sighed and turned her back on him mumbling about how quidditch had become more aggressive over the ages. 

Draco walked quickly into the hallway, heading up to the common room, he really didn't feel like eating anything. On his way, he passed a girl that he recognized as Mariena, the Ravenclaw keeper. 

Her figure was lithe, her skin pale, the only thing that really set her apart were her eyes. They were a brilliant violet color. Her hair was mid back length, honey colored. She was looking down at a piece of paper, much like the one Draco had had. 

He smiled remembering that night, when her eyes looked at him with horror, and pleasure. He would never forget his first, and although no one knew, he still felt proud.

His eyes fell down the length of her body, and to her hands, where he looked in horror.

"Where did you get that?" He sneered and snatched it from her. 

"It was delivered _to me_" She retorted and snatched it back. She turned her back on him and continued to read. "Oh my God…" She turned around and looked at him with horror. She started to run back to the Ravenclaw house, but Draco stopped her. 

"What?" He asked holding a tight grip on her arm.

"Draco, don't…" She squirmed trying to free herself. 

"No…tell me!" He demanded his voice harsh.

She sighed and her eyes began to well up with tears. "Draco, our father died…" 

He let her go and she ran sobbing to her house.


	2. Love and Lovers

****

Um, yeah. I do not own Harry Potter, or its related names. They belong to J.K. Rowling and/or but not limited to Scholastic Book Publishing. Don't sue me. I'm just a fan.

I do own the characters of Mariena Silver, Tobias Hill and Alicia Lao. The character of Belle Gratio Belongs to Lora, you know who you are. Sorry If I get the portrayal of her wrong. SO sorry *bows* So yeah. If you like it, e-mail me, If you don't, then leave. J/k if you're gonna e-mail me, no flames please. Constructive criticism. ^^ Btw, my e-mail hell_engel_86@yahoo.com

Peace - Ali

Chapter 2Love and Lovers

Note: Chapter has a few swears, and gets kinda graphic…not really though. Just a bit of kissing…innocent kissing…

The next few days Draco tried to talk to Mariena, of course he went about it secretly. A Slytherin talking to a Ravenclaw, what would people think. The same thing they would think if they knew he had… He shook his head and continued on. He waited for her when the Ravenclaw team had practice, but he was always thought of to be a spy and made to leave.

He tried to catch her eye at meal time, but she would never look up, and she would rarely talk to anyone. He sighed and picked at his food.

"Draco," a girl said as she sat next to him. "What's wrong? You seem well, down, I mean, I haven't even seen you pick on Potter today. Hardly ever." The girl held her head high. She was skinny, her hair a deep red, almost crimson. Her eyes searched him for an answer. Her icy eyes.

* * *

"Fuck you Draco!" The girl shouted.

"Apparently not today!" He snapped back, just as angry as she. He grabbed her upper arm and shoved her out the door slamming it in her face.

"I need my damn clothes!" She pounded on the door to the dorms.

"HERE!" Draco threw open the door and tossed her clothes out to her, then slamed it back in her face. 

She huffed. "Draco…" She pulled on her clothes, "I'm sorry…Let me back in." She threw a fist at the door.

"Not this time Alicia, not this time…" He knew she would be pleading at his door, she always had, always will.

"My god Draco," she huffed. "It's because of that bitch Belle isn't it? God Draco wh-"

"SHUT UP!" Draco threw open the door cutting her off. "Don't you ever speak of Belle like that!" His eyes narrowed and seemed to darken.

Alicia smiled and put her hand on his chest. "C'mon, Belle Doesn't have to know…" She grinned. 

"Belle doesn't have to know _what_?" Another female voice came from behind them.

"Belle…" Draco's eyes widened.

An owl hooted and the three turned their attention to it. The owl flew to Draco and dropped a small parchment in his hands. He glanced from it to the girls then disappeared into his room quickly. 

The girls growled, wanting to know what was contained in the parchment. 

Belle shot a glare at Alicia. "Belle doesn't have to know what?" She demanded again.

Alicia smirked. "What? You mean you don't know?" She asked innocently.

Belle shook her head, her eyes not leaving Alicia's icy glare.

Alicia leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "I've been _fucking_ your boyfriend." A smug smile made its way onto her lips as she stood straight again. 

Belle's eyes welled up and she struggled to keep the tears from streaking down her face. Her eyes swirled quickly with dark colors . "You're…you're lying." She spat out.

"He's very talented…" 

Belle spun around her curls falling into her face. A quiet sob escaped her throat as she disappeared into the girls dorms.

"Where's Belle?" Draco asked as he opened the door.

"She, Ah, said she had to run, something important." She smiled. Her hand walked up his chest and she pushed him inside.

Draco finally gave in to her and kissed her soft lips. She led him to his bed and let him remove her white uniform top. She grabbed his emerald Slytherin tie and pulled him to her and kissed him harshly, her taste buds yearning for him. He kissed her in return and rolled around so her back was on the bed. His kisses floated from her neck to her chest and a soft moan escaped her lips. She stopped him unbuttoned his shirt. Her hand then trailed down his chest to his belt. Her long fingers curled around it.

"Draco - WHAT THE HELL?!" Crabb and Goyle had entered the room.

He groaned and hung his head. "Go away…" He growled, voice irritated. He listened for the door shutting and sighed again. "I have to go" He said simply getting off the bed.

"Draco, no they left…Please?" She begged. 

"Go find someone else." He began to button his shirt again, then adjusted his tie. He finished and threw on his robes and exited the room. He glanced around for Belle, but saw no sign of her. He sighed then headed down stairs.

Alicia smiled and threw her shirt on and grabbed her robe. She exited the boys rooms and entered the girls, where Belle sat sobbing on her bed. She glanced up when Alicia entered. "What were you," she sniffed, "Doing?" she sniffed again and her eyes began to swirl dark again.

"I told you already, I fuck your boyfriend." Her eyes lit like a fire and she began to button her shirt.

Belle's face twisted in anger. "I know you're lying, and he's _not_ my boyfriend." 

Alicia shrugged "If you're sure then, why get so mad?" She pulled on her robes and brushed out her hair. 


	3. A Fathers Wish

****

Again, not mine…don't sue a hopeless fan girl.. o.o''

Chapter 3 - A Fathers Wishes

Belle refused to talk to Draco, Mariena still would not even look at him, and Alicia had become suddenly withdrawn. On top of all this, his fathers will had come. That's what was in the parchment that had come that that day. 

Draco was used to Belle being mad at him for one thing or another, Alicia, he figured had received his message, and as for Mariena. He figured it was best to let her be. Besides, if anyone noticed him with her, they might become suspicious. As Draco had suspected, his father had left almost everything to him. The money, the house, the fortune. And something else. A tiny crinkled piece of paper had come with the will. It had 6 simple numbers written hastily on it, along with 2 words:

7-17-26-0-31-2

Destroy these

__

Destroy these? He had asked himself many times, but what, he didn't know. He also had the feeling that someone _else_ knew, and was searching at this very minute, for what was contained in the numbers. _If only mother were still alive…_ He was glad for winter break, he could go home, and sort through his mixed emotions. Perhaps he could coax Mariena into coming with him. 

Along with the winter break and the upcoming holiday, came the annual winter dance. Although the 1-6 years usually regretted this dance, the 7th years always received a special dance, almost the equivalent of a muggle child's senior Prom. This years dance was entitled "Snowflake" and had a theme of a Caribbean retreat, winter in the Caribbean if you will. Draco wanted to ask Belle. He felt that a last dance with a friend was better than no dance at all, and set off to find her. But instead of finding his friend, he found his enemy - Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. 

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Harry Potter and his nosy mud-blood friend, Hermione." He smirked, watching as Hermione and Harry both reached for their wands.

Draco walked closer to the two, "Think Potter can save you again Granger?" he laughed flicking Harry's lightning bolt scar.

"Take it back Malfoy!" Harry hissed grabbing Draco's arm.

"Just walk away…Harry, c'mon" Hermione tugged on Harry's arm, watching Draco, never taking her eyes off of him. Her left hand still near her wand. 

Draco laughed "Yes, just walk away Potter, just keep walking. Voldermont might not have been successful those 4 times, but I would be just this once…" He watched as the two turned backs on him and retreated. A sneer curled on Draco's lips as he pulled his wand on Harry. Harry, as if knowing what Draco did, turned his wand on Draco, and the two stood, waiting for the other to make the move. 

"HARRY!" Shrieked Hermione. "Do remember what Professor Dumbledore said, once more and you would be expelled." Her eyes were lit like two tiny fires. "And don't forget how Draco always manages to turn the trouble around on the other person." She shot daggers at Draco.

Draco smiled. Indeed he had almost gotten Hermione expelled.

"Hermione…" Harry groaned not moving. 

"Harry, _I_ will get you expelled if you do not walk away from the situation right _NOW!_" Hermione exploded. She tugged on Harry's arm. "Now." She repeated again. Harry glared once more at Draco, then followed Hermione. 

"Yes, Potter, walk away.." Draco hissed at Hermione and Harry's departure. He huffed. One more chance at fun, right out the window.

He entered the Great Hall and spotted Belle. He paused for a moment, and took in his pride. He approached her cautiously, "Evening." He said sitting across from her. 

Belle said nothing, her eyes began swirling, growing deeper in color from their emerald green self. 

Draco's face twisted, but he figured since she had said nothing, this was a start. He tried again, "The winter ball is coming, for 7th's it's always nicer. I believe they entitled it Snowflake." He stared at her, awaiting her reaction. His eyes shifted from her to the approaching female. Alicia. 

"Draco, come here now!" She hissed.

"I'm busy Alicia." He retorted, meeting her tone, and surpassing it. He shifted his gaze back to Belle. "Yes, then Belle, about the ball…"

"Draco! I need to know what colour _your_ robes are going to be so _I_ can dress to match." She now stood before the two, her eyes glinting, and a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Is that what you wanted?" Belle spat, her eyes filling with wetness. "To show off that you are going, with, with _her_?!" Belle rose from the table and stormed off. 

Draco whipped his head around, "What?" He stood facing Alicia eye to eye, though he towered a few feet above her. "How, no why would you do this? Why don't you just get the hint I _don't_ like you. Just leave me be!" He looked at her only a moment longer, his face showing disgust. He made his way to the Slytherin common room. No sign of Belle. He caged himself in the boy's dorms. Thinking about his father's death. Thinking of Belle. 

It was early morning before sleep overcame him, but he was rudely awakened no more than 3 hours later with another owl post.

1-17-26-0-31-2

They must not be discovered!

HURRY!

The note was scribbled in writing like his own, or rather similar to his. One he recognized as Lucius', his father's. He had the feeling his father was still alive.


	4. Snowflake

Um, yeah. I do not own Harry Potter, or its related names. They belong to J.K. Rowling and/or but not limited to Scholastic Book Publishing. Don't sue me. I'm just a fan.

I do own the characters of Mariena Silver, Tobias Hill and Alicia Lao. The character of Belle Gratio Belongs to Lora, you know who you are. Sorry If I get the portrayal of her wrong. SO sorry *bows* So yeah. If you like it, e-mail me, If you don't, then leave. J/k if you're gonna e-mail me, no flames please. Constructive criticism. ^^ Btw, my e-mail hell_engel_86@yahoo.com

Peace - Ali

****

Chapter 4 Snowflake

****

He had overheard Harry and Ron talking about the snowflake dance. Harry and Ginny were going together as well as Ron and Hermione. As far he knew, Belle was going alone.

Back in the common room, he corned Crabbe and Goyle. "You, both of you are going to the dance."

"Bloody hell Draco…" Goyle started to protest.

"We've never gone to one of them dances." Crabbe joined in on the protest. Draco gave them both a glare. Crabbe and Goyle then reconsidered their plea's. 

"There will be free food anyway. I expect you both to be down here tonight around 7 sharp." He gave one last glare before retiring to the dorms. He had one hour.

At 7:00, Draco waited for his minions. They never came. 

Draco was dressed in a silky black robe, his hair slicked back from its normal spiky state. Underneath his robes, he wore a silky black button up shirt, and his normal black pants. A new emerald Slytherin tie hung around his neck. 

He strolled out of the Common Room, and down the Great Staircase. Alone. He made his way down through the cold deserted halls, his careful steps echoing through the hallways. His breath was visible, and rising in little puffs of smoke above his head. The closer he was to the Great Hall, the warmer seemed to get, and as he peered around the corner, he could see decorations flowing outside of the Great Hall. 

He stepped over a few flowers, and was greeted by a perky girl. Much to his dismay, she placed a Lei over his head. He looked at it and took it off throwing it into the trash. 

The four corners of the Hall were adorned by trees, but not ordinary trees, they were palm trees, each having silver tinsel and bright, pastel lights hanging from them. Pink and blue lanterns were strung from each tree to the next, giving the Hall a bright glow. Smaller, lights were strung from the ceiling down to the floor, forming their own wall over the one from which they hung. They were also bright, pastel, and twinkling from one color to another. As Draco edged closer to them, he discovered that they were not lights, but Fairies. The ceiling of the Great Hall was gone, or at least one would think that looking up at it. Snow floated down slowly melting before it hit the floor. Candles floated around, casting more light onto the floor, along with the light of the full moon. 

Students were already crammed around the refreshment table, which held various foods and drink.

Then he saw her. Belle. She was wearing a silky blue robe, or rather cloak. Her hair was piled on top of her head, a few curls hanging down framing her face. She had glitter in her hair, and the light illuminated her like an angel. Her eyes were their normal emerald color, no longer showing anger at him. 

She stood next to Harry and Ginny, who were holding each others hands. Belle had crossed her arms over her chest and was gazing dully at them.

He sank into the shadows, making his way over to her from behind, not wanting her to see him and avoid him now.

"Belle…" He said, emerging from the shadows behind her. "I..I.." He twitched, this was probably the hardest thing he had ever had to do. "I'm sorry…I never had the intention of going to the ball with Alicia, something she made up, to get you mad…" He paused, searching her face for any sign of understanding. "I meant to ask you that day." He looked at Harry and Ginny, who were now gaping at him. "If you want a free show, turn around and look at mudblood." He sneered nodding at Ron and Hermione, who were curled together, kissing. He then turned his attention back to Belle, whose eyes hadn't left Draco's face.

"You…you truly mean it don't you?" She questioned, her voice small barely inaudible. 

"Yeah, I guess I do…" Draco's eyes met hers for a moment, then he looked away. 

Belle threw her arms around him. "Draco, you know how I feel for you, right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Please, promise me this will never happen again…" She started crying into the nap of his neck. 

Draco, who was still quite stunned from her outburst, just nodded, wrapping his arms around her. Before he knew what he was doing and could stop himself, he pulled her away from him, bending down slightly looking her in the eye. He wiped away her tears before he kissed her. It was brief, but it was the first form of affection Draco had shown toward anyone in a long time.

From that day on, they both knew there was a sort of unspoken bond between the two of them. He was hers, and she was his. 

It was the first time Draco had loved anyone beside himself.


End file.
